Legend of Zelda: Luna's Mask
by Craftygun1
Summary: A couple days later, after the events of Majora's mask, Link is sent back home by a letter sent from Zelda. Upon reaching home he finds out that it's been demolished beyond belief, Everything was in flames! Thankfully everyone left! Afterwards he sees a strange cave that has never been there before, an even stranger chest residing inside. He then finds an even stranger mask inside.
1. Chapter 1

Link rode out of the town that he had since come to love. He said his goodbyes to his new friends and left on his horse Epona, galloping into the now setting sun with a newfound determination set on him. He had to get back to his home! He had acquired a letter a day after defeating Majora. A large mask beast that had threatened the life of many and corrupted a child, who was all alone in the world, wreaking havoc across the land and, if it had not been for Link, the moon would have crashed into the earth and certainly mark the fate of anyone caught in the blast. But back to the letter. This letter had been sent to him through the wind, as strange as it seemed. It was from princess zelda, who said she had "Urgent Buisness" for Link to take care of. Link thought it was Ganandorf, His long time enemy, who had been reincarnated MUCH more then once. Upon passing through the large forest, stopping in a few towns here and there to rest and eat, he finally made it back to Kokriki Village. Link overlooked the area and everything was in utter demolition...Houses were thrown out of their place, burning or crumbled to dust. Link attempted to move Epona forward, But she didn't dare budge and whinnied her head towards a cave that certainly wasn't there before. Link got off and patted Epona lightly on her forehead. He looked towards the cave and began to walk...then Epona began to act weird as she began to freak out and kick in all directions, then proceeded to run off. Link looked back and called out to Epona, But she just kept running in fear of something. Link looked back to the cave and readied his sword and mirror shield. He walked towards the cave and looked inside, reflecting the light from outside with his mirror shield inside the cave, revealing a large, black chest, a purple outline around the areas it would open. Link walked inside as the light reflecting off the shield dimmed as he drew closer to the large chest of mystery. Soon an aura began to emit from the chest as he drew even closer, growing in a vibrant purple brightness. As much as Link was scared to go any further, he was drawn to move closer. He heard multiple whispers form from unknown voices, coming from all directions, speaking into his mind random words of what seemed to be gibberish. He reached for the chest slowly, and opened it. A dark light erupted from it, almost blowing link back as it rushed past him, reverberating eerily as the light ebbs off into the sky outside of the cave. He found it hard to stand, as he knelt down at the darkness, using his sword to hold him in place. The eruption of darkness subsided as Link looked inside. Inside was a mask of...what looked like a horse? The areas where the eyes were held all different kinds of events, flashing before its eyes as if it was dying. Link picked up the mask, slowly at first...He looked it over. It was indeed the mask of some kind of pony... The face was a dark purple, its mane flowed from its top majestically, despite the fact there was no wind inside the cave. Link turned it over and watched the multiple events unfold, most of them on some unknown planet, which resembled the moon. Link slowly put the mask up to his face, to get a better look, when the mask jumped up and latched onto him, forcing him back. He churned and writhed, attempting to pry the mask off him as the world around him began to change, He felt pain all throughout his body sear as he was...burning? It felt like he was burning. He fell down onto his hands and knees and screamed in pain, before everything blacked out before him...


	2. Chapter 2

Link opened his eyes and saw the world before him, a town, burning in hellfire and other unworldly things. He looked ahead of him and saw a large beast, two yellow eyes the only thing that was visible. The beast stepped back at the appearance of the stranger that had come before it. Link knew his opponent and raised his sword and shield in defense, ready for battle. The beast hoofed at the ground, its eyes turning into ones of anger as it prepared for a charge. Link readied for the charge as it leaped forward at its new opponent in green, fangs erupting from the darkness that enarmored the beast. Link jumped over the large beast with ease, tearing his sword through its back as its momentum damaged it even further as it screeched in an attempt to halt itself. A large cut ran down its back as it oozed a white substance, that leaned into the air. Soon a crystal formed in the mist of white and flew towards link, circling him protectively. Link jumped back and tapped his shield with his sword tauntingly at his adversary. The creature's back regenerated for its lost skin and looked back at its opponent. It roared as it stood on its hind legs and jumped forward at Link. Link yelled a battle cry, a female voice escaping his lips, going by unnoticed as he slid under the beast, bringing the sword up and making full contact with the beasts stomach and ripping it open like fabric. The creature fell over and leaned on its back as more of the white mist formed and lunged into the air in a fast motion, another crystal forming and flying around link at a much quicker pace then the other one. Link grunted as the beast's stomach regenerated and stood again. It stared at Link as its size shrunk down into that of a human and pony hybrid. It soon multiplied and copied the shape of Link's sword and shield into their hooves. They began to circle Link, before stopping and closing in slowly. Link lowed his stance and shield, bringing his sword to his arm as it began to glow lightly against the darkness that surrounded him. The creatures stopped within inches of him and they all raised their swords, lowering their defense. Link took this opportunity and yelled out another battlecry as he spun around, his sword reaching out to his opponents and ripping them in half. A white mist formed outside of the beasts and out formed another crystal, which seemed controlled by its own magic instead of flying itself, oddly. The crystal flew to links sword and embedded itself into it's hilt. Link felt the magic flow through him as he remembered three spells from deep within his memory. The beast soon reformed into a large beast and covered Link in ice. Link was unable to move as the creature readied for a charge attack. The beast lunged forward at the ice tomb and right before making contact the beast was it knocked back by a large explosion of fire, melting Link's frozen prison, allowing him to take his fighting stance once again. The beast was badly wounded, the areas where it was on fire oozed out more white mist as a crystal formed in front of link, but this time it didn't fly or use magic, it just fell. Link kicked it up and grabbed it with his hoof, as it sunk into his glove. Link looked at his hoof and questioned it. Why did he have a hoof for a hand? He didn't have time to question this further as the beast appeared in the hybrid form again and readied for another attack. Link's intuition noticed this as he fell back into his stance promptly, ready for another attack. He bashed the beast back with his shield, a strong force he had suddenly found sending the beast much farther then it should have and into a broken wooden beam that originally supported a nearby building. The ungodly creature struggled against it's wooden prison, to no avail, as more of the familiar white mist solidified into a crystal, which found it's way into link's weapon, more magic flowing through it now then ever. The beast dislodged the wooden beam from the ground, then proceeded to rip it out and throw the beam away. It grew wings, black as night as it flew up. Link raised his sword to the air as Clouds fromed above him. He swung it in the direction the flying beast was and out of the clouds came lightning, shocking the beast and making it fall with a thud. Link jumped into the air, letting out another cry of attack as he fell onto the beast and cut it in half. The beast's two halves quickly scrambled away, then got up and reformed into one again. "It's useless you know!" The beast taunted in its twisted voice. "Even if you used some sort of magic to change into what you are now, you can never hope to defeat me!" It yelled at Link. Link tilted his head as the magic crystal dislodged itself from his sword and flew up in front of him. "You won't get away with this!" Yelled the crystal. "Oh, but I already have!" Scowling as it talked in its sickening tone. Its otherworldly gaze leaned upwards into the dark night sky. Link looked up as well and Deja Vu hit him harder then his shield bash. In the sky was a large moon, a face engraved in it, it's orange eyes never blinking...And it was falling...


	3. Chapter 3

The beast disappeared before Link's very eyes, most likely to get away from the blast. The moon continued to fall at an alarming, but slow pace.

"This is it...We're done for..."

"Oh my...So this really is the end?"

"It was nice knowin' yall..."

"All those poor animals..."

"That's it? Dying sucks..."

Link sighed. This was the end...Suddenly, Link's vision changed before him. He was himself again, in the middle of a white field, his horse epona behind him and Zelda in front. "You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?" Mused Zelda. She turned around to face link, her eyes gentle and her face kind. "Even though it was only a short time, I fell like I've known you forever..." She sighed. "I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule..." She said. She reached into a small bag she was carrying with her and rummaged through it. "And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again..." She said as she gently put down the bag and took out a small, blue orcarina. "Until that day comes, Please...Take this..." She said, Showing Link the Orcarina. Link was about to grab it from her hands before it was drawn back to her lips."I am praying...I am praying that your journey be a safe one...If something should happen to you...play this song..." She placed her lips on the orcarina and began to play a sweet melody...She gave the orcarina to Link and he hesitantly place his lips on it. He played the song just like Zelda did, completing the song. Link got onto his Horse and rode off, the words echoing in his mind...

"The goddess of time is protecting you.  
If you play this song, she will aid you..."

Link broke out of his trance and stared at the moon, that stared back and inched its way further towards the earth. Link reached into his bag and took out a small, blue orcarina. "Hey! Where'd you get that? I don't think now is a time to play a song!" Yelled one of the crystals. Link ignored it and placed his lips onto the instrument. He played the song, time seeming to slow down as he played. He was surrounded in a white light, the world transforming before him as he was surrounded by clockwork. He fell, the crystals falling along with him as he slowly blacked out. He regained consciousness, he was laying down on the ground with a terrible headache. He sat up and looked at the sky. It was clear as day. He got up slowly, his entire body aching with pain. He looked around him. There was a large lake in front of him. He looked behind him and saw a path that lead to a town. He turned his head back to the water and looked at his reflection. He stepped back seconds later, the slowly looked back into the water. His reflection was quite weird. He was a horse, Most presumably female. His coat was dark as night, and his mane was a dark purple, which was half covered by his brown hat. He looked at his originally green hat. He took it off and tucked it into his pants. His attire was a little different then it was before, but other then his hat he was still wearing his original green clothes. He took his sword and shield and examined it. His sword was no longer the master sword, but a normal silver sword. His shield was no longer the Mirror shield, but it was a wooden shield. He inspected his left hoof and saw the Triforce glow through his glove. He sighed as he turned to the path before him. He began to walk as Trees mysteriously grew behind him, Blocking the path as he walked. The trees blended in perfectly with the rest of the forest that surrounded him. He whistled, but his horse didn't come. He sighed, of course his horse wouldn't come to him in a different world! He continued to walk down the path towards the town. He was unsure of what would be ahead of him in his new travels, but he was sure it was certainly going to be different then before. He knew that much...

But he didn't know he was being watched from the forest...


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight woke up, startled. She took quick note of her surroundings. _Was it all just some kind of sick dream?_ she questioned to her self. _It felt so...Real..._ She said as she got up from her bed. She looks to the right and sees a small, overturned bed. _Wait...That was in the dream too..._ She said as she turned it over. She looked around her room, Her eyes looking onto things she had changed the last couple days in her dream. _Had I really gone back in time?_ She questioned further as she looked through all her books, Looking for changes she made in her dream. She gave up with a sigh and walked down the stairs. "Spike!" She called out to her assistant. There was no answer... "Probably at rarity's doing celestia knows what to make her like him..." She said as she continued looking for things she messed with originally in her dream, retracing each and every step she took in it. Spike dashed into the door and closed it fast behind, Then leaned against it in an attempt to block whatever was chasing him. Twilight gave him a perplexed look. "Is...Something wrong spike?" She questioned curiously. "Chickens...Crazy...Fluttershy...attacked...By lots...of them..." He said, huffing and puffing in large amounts of air. "Spike? Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" She questioned further. Spike quickly shook his head. "There were MILLIONS OF THEM TWILIGHT!" He yelled in fear, showing the intensity of the situation at hand. Twilight rolled her eyes and looked outside. Not a chicken in sight. "Spike there isn't even a single chicken out there...Are you sure you got your sleep last night?" She asked as her assistant continued to breath deep. "A-are you sure?" Spike said as he looked out the window. Twilight sighed. "Spike, Would you mind taking a note?" Twilight mused. Spike was quick to react as he took a nearby quill and paper. "Good thinkin' Twilight! Best to report the situation to the princess!" Spike said. Twilight sighed as she pulled the note and quill from Spike's hands with her magic and wrote down the letter herself.

"Dear Princess Celestia,  
I've recently come to have a very strange dream, and would like to ask the whereabouts of Princess Luna.  
Sorry this letter is very short and confusing, but there is an urgent matter I must take care of.

Hope you understand, Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She gave the note to Spike. "Would you please send this to the princess A.S.A.P.?" She asked. Spike nodded as he drew in a large amount of breath, a breathed out a green breath of fire, enveloping the note entirely and turning it into smoke, which flew out the window and towards a large castle on the side of a hill. Soon after that, Spike began to gag before coughing up a note. Twilight picked up the note and read it. "She's been missing since early in the morning? That's strange...Why would she just up and leave like that?" Twilight's train of thought was interrupted by the yelling of a familiar female voice, which were followed by a large amount of clucks. Twilight looked outside and saw the Luna from her dream, Covered in strange clothes just like before and being chased by a mob of chickens. She held on protectively to a certain golden colored chicken, which she carried over her head protectively. Twilight raised a brow at this. "What in the hay is she **doing?!**" Twilight questioned. Twilight walked outside, Spike following closely behind. "See Twilight!? I told you chickens were attacking! They'll destroy us all!" He said loudly as he began to hyper ventilate. He took a nearby paper bag and breathed into it. Twilight watched Luna closely...

Link jumped, attempting to fly but to no avail as the wings of the small bird weren't enough to carry him. He looked behind him, the large mob of chickens following him and gaining speed slowly. Link cursed under his breath for falling on one of those chickens on accident. He gave one last powerful jump into the sky, and he took flight! The chicken flapped its wings with incredible strength, lifting Link higher into the sky. Link let go of the golden bird and landed effortlessly on top of a building. Chickens swarmed the outside of the building, but were unable to get in. Link sighed as he sat down to catch his breath. He looked down on the chickens as they slowly gave up and walked away. "Oh no! All those poor animals! I gotta get them all back before night! Celestia knows what might happen to these poor chickens if they get lost in the woods!" Said a soft voice from below. Link jumped down to meet the pony who said that. Link was greeted by a Yellow pony, with a pink mane and a few butterflies on her flank. The pony looked at him and let out a sharp eep of fright. "L-Luna! What are you doing here?...And why are you wearing that? Oh! Not that it looks bad on you! It just, Seems a bit...Er...Nevermind..." Said the pony as it shyed behind her pink mane. Link let out a small chuckle as he took out his orcarina. He patted the yellow butterfly pony and placed his lips on his instrument. He began to play a catchy tune, gathering the attention of chickens. The yellow pony gave Link a strange look as the chickens began to group around him. Link glanced around for a nearby closed area to lead the chickens into. After finding a suitable spot he marched in the direction of the area, The chickens following behind along with the rhythmic marching. After Link led all the Chickens into the area, he closed off the only exit from the outside and looked towards the Yellow pony, who continued to stare in amazement. "Wow...I never knew you were a herder Luna!" Said the pony in her quiet voice. Link stood proudly at his work, A smug smile on his face. "Luna? Is that you?" Said a voice behind Link. Link jumped, obviously startled as he fell backwards attempting to look at his unknown guest. He looked up at the lavender pony that stood before him. "Greetings! Em...Whoever you are...My name is Twilight Sparkle, and, if I may, can I ask who you are?" Said Twilight. Link sat up, Legs crossed as he nodded engagingly. Twilight awaited an answer, Staring into Link's eyes. The yellow pony from earlier walked next to Link. "Um, Twilight? Don't you know who Luna is?" She said questioningly. Link looked at the yellow pony and smiled a kind smile, which ahd gone unnoticed. "Sorry Fluttershy, But this isn't the Luna we know..." Twilight said. The apposed 'Fluttershy' said. "Then who is she?" Link finally spoke up. "Sorry to intrude...But I'm actually Link..." Twilight and Fluttershy looked at Link questioningly. "Oh! Well at least we know she talks!" Said Twilight as she held out her hoof. "As you probably already know, I'm Twilight Sparkle, Faithful student of Princess Celestia! And this is my friend! Fluttershy!" She said. Link shook Twilight's hoof and looked to Fluttershy kindly, Holding out his hoof to shake hers. Fluttershy shyed away. "Um...H-hi..." She said in a barely audible voice. Link put his hoof into the circle of his crossed legs along with his other arm. Twilight cleared her throat at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? Did you have a strange dream last night?" Twilight questioned,getting straight to buisness. Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin and thought. "Actually...I did...And now that I remember...You were actually in it Link!" Fluttershy said as-a-matter-of-factly."Then that solves everything! Sorry Link..." Said Twilight with a grave tone in her voice.

"But I'm afraid I have to arrest you, For Equestria's sake..."


	5. Chapter 5

Link ran through the many alleys and paths, a certain purple colored unicorn chasing him with all her might. Link took a sharp turn, somehow ending up behind the unicorn. He took this opportunity to put on his stone mask. Twilight looked around frantically. "Come out here! I promise I won't hurt you!" She called out in vain. Link took a seat and stuck out an imaginary tongue at Twilight as she looked around helplessly. Soon after though, her horn began to glow a very bright violet, illuminating every dark corner of the alley. Twilight then sighed as whatever she was trying to do didn't work as the light dimmed down and she began to trot away. Link got up, taking off his stone mask and sighing in relief. He soon began to hear voices. He quickly took cover behind a nearby crate and listened in. "Twi, Have yall seen Rainbow? She ain't home and I'ave been a lil' worried 'bout her...An', of course if ya don't mind me askin', er, what day's it t'day?" questioned a voice in a very thick accent. "Actually no, I haven't...But now that I remember...did you have a strange dream last night? Like...Oh i dunno...We were turned into crystals?" Twilight asked her friend with concern evident in her voice. "How'd yall know that Twi?" The second voice questioned. Link looked over the crate and watched the two ponies converse. Soon he began to lose hearing, as if something was stopping him from listening in. Soon after his vision began to go dark. He blinked his eyes and knew, he was in the middle of a road, a cloud fortress hovering in front of him. Link raised an eyebrow as clouds began to form steps upwards to it. Link looked back and saw 3 figures attempting to gallop towards him. Link looked up the stairs and contemplated which was worse, Near death or being kept in a jail cell his entire life. He decided death was better as he ran up the steps towards the fortress in the sky. Each step he took destroyed the could step beneath him after he raised his hoof from it. He continued up the steps until reaching level ground. "**STOP!**" Yelled out a voice behind him. He looked behind to see an orange pony, heaving heavily as the other 2 began to cover up lost distance. "What're yall doin' up there Luna?" questioned the orange pony. "Up'n doin' somethin' I reckon." Link said as he attempted to copy the pony's accent. Twilight took a couple steps forward, her horn glowing. "Sorry Link, but I gotta get you down from there!" She said. She took another step before her magic fizzled out. Twilight attempted to grow back her magic she had been gathering earlier, only for it to fizzle out again. Link laughed as he walked up the path fortress's doors. "Oh no! He's going to-" Twilight was interrupted by booming thunder as the castle of clouds and sky began to go dark. Link froze in his place, fear locking his joints shut. The door, seemingly sensing his hesitation, opened for him. Link gulped as he readied his sword and shield and walked in, rain coming from the eerie, stone gray castle. He saw something rise from the lightning infused fluffy clouds that surrounded him. "Ah...so, Princess Luna, the god of night has come to defeat me? How weak..." A small, blue crystal began to form and circle the shadow monster protectively. The beast grew wings and flew into the sky, circling it's prey slowly. Link gulped as he walked in the same path as his adversary, their eyes never looking away from each other. The beast made a lightning fast move, lunging at Link at incredibly high speeds and knocking him back into a walk. He quickly recovered as the beast made another lunge. Link barely dodged it by an inch, sending him twirling and faceplanting into the ground. He was electrified before he could get up by the cloud under him, forcing him onto his feet. Link spun around and glared at his enemy. "HA! You're too slow to beat me!" said the beast. Link's mind went ding as he rummaged through his bag. He placed a bunny hat on him and stared at the beast, ready for battle. The beast stood there for a moment and stared at link in bewilderment, before laughing hysterically and falling on the floor, laughing. Before the beast knew it though Link had taken the advantage and cut it in half. The creature quickly formed itself up again and jumped back, before getting up on its feet. It raised a brow at his adversary in question. The beast shrugged as he readied himself for battle yet again.

"Come at me bro..." it said tauntingly, and Link charged forward...


	6. Chapter 6

Link dodged, jumped a rolled in every possible direction, going faster then the speeding black blur. "DAMMIT! WHY WONT YOU _STAY STILL!_" It roared. It came from seemingly all directions and slammed into link all at once, locking him in place as electricity coursed through his veins. Link got back onto his game and dodged yet another attack, the beast fuming even more. Link felt the castle raise up higher into the sky, as pieces of the floor began to fall off and turn into water. Link dodged more attacks and almost fell off the dissolving floor below him. Link tripped and grabbed onto the side of the broken apart floor, the ground below him now 90 feet away. The beast flew onto the ground next to his hooves. It smiled as it stepped on his hooves, hurting him alot and nearly making him lose his grip. Link held on tight as to not fall to his doom. The creature stared down at Link disappointingly. It began to stomp harder on his hooves, lessening Link's grip slowly. Link grabbed on to the beasts foot as its hoof made contact with the ground where Link's hoof was just then. The beast flew up into the air, taking Link along with him. The beast shook ferociously as the crystal around him attempted to stab itself into Link's back. Link took off his bunny hood and attempted to switch his mask with the Goron mask. Link couldn't find his mask and grunted in frustration as the crystal dug deep into his shoulder blade. Speaking of blades, Link grabbed onto his sword that nearly slung off his back and struck the crystal down, seeming to somehow 'Knock it out' as Link continued his assault on the flying beast. Link felt gravity begin to pull on the two of them making them fall. Link jumped off and pushed his enemy away from safe ground, sending it spiraling through a hole in the ground. "DAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU LUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa..." was the last thing Link heard before hearing a sickening thud. Link cringed upon hearing this unsatisfactory noise and got up. He was about to walk away before he saw the crystal that had been circling his enemy on the ground next to his feet, shaking and slowly jumping away in some kind of fear. Link picked it up and examined it. "OW! Hey! That hurts!" It said. Link raised an eyebrow at the strange crystal that had produced words from thin air. Link shook it. "Hey! Cut that out!" It demanded as Link slowed down the violent shaking. "You're lucky I wasted most of my energy on that thing otherwise you would be _soooooooo_ _**DEAD**_ right now!" Link chuckled as he put the crystal in a bottle he had with him. "Just so you know, No hard feelings...but you can't go off yelling to your friends, I've gotta save your world you know!" Link said as he placed the bottle into his pack, along with his other items. Link looked down to see the ground was at a safe distance again. He jumped down and inspected his surroundings. There was nobody, or, no_pony_ to be exact, around him. He quickly ran off into town and looked for a place to hide...he soon found a large tree house, similar to his own in a way, and decided he would sleep in there for the rest of the night...

(Sorry to cut this short guys, but I couldn't leave you with nothing the entire winter break :c)


End file.
